The present invention relates to an axial flow compressor constituting, for example, a gas turbine engine, and particularly, the present invention relates to technology for increasing compression efficiency in supersonic flow by reducing the strength of the shock wave.
On an axial flow compressor part of, for example, a fan, a low pressure compressor, or a high pressure compressor of a gas turbine engine, rotor blades fixed to a disk are rotated by a shaft connected to a turbine, whereby, air is compressed and transferred backward.
In the case in which air flow reaching between the disk and the casing of the compressor flows into a rotation area of the rotor blades in a supersonic flow condition, shock waves are generated at the casing portion, whereby the speed of the air flow is rapidly reduced, and thereby the air is compressed.
However, in a compressor for a gas turbine engine or other kinds of axial flow compressors, separation of the flow tends to occur at a portion downstream adjacent to the shock wave and the compression waves, and this increases pressure loss which causes a decrease in compression efficiency.